


Falling Fast

by Dhampir (Dhampire)



Series: Is This Love? [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Soft sex, Yaoi, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhampire/pseuds/Dhampir
Summary: Naruto begins to understand what he's feeling even though he's never felt it before as he contemplates Itachi's visits.Story 2 of Is This Love?
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Is This Love? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966273
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Falling Fast

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second in part my Is This Love series inspired by various Avril Lavigne songs.
> 
> So the song here is Falling Fast

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ nor any of the characters nor do I own any songs by Avril Lavigne.  
**Note:** This is a semi-song fic, I will include the lyrics at the bottom, but I don't include them in the actual story  
**Song Link:**[Falling Fast](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QHbtNosWr_I)

* * *

  
**Falling Fast**  
  


The sun filters through my window, warming me as I lay beneath the heated rays. I don’t want to open my eyes and despite knowing you’re already gone, I can’t help but smile as my fingers trace where you had laid last night. You came by without a warning like usual and I hope you will be able to again soon, but even if it's months, I'll be waiting, though I can't say it will be patiently. I want you every night, I want to wake every morning knowing you were here and maybe one day you _will_ _be_ here when I wake.

Rolling to my back, I sigh as I inhale your scent—forest, musk and death—and grin as my fingers follow the path your mouth had taken last night. All I have to do is close my eyes and I can see you hovering above me as your lips leave a searing path down my neck, my chest and lower until your mouth is wrapped around me as you pull every possible sound from my lips.

And yet…knowing you’re not here brings an ache to my heart that never was there before. I’m not sure what this feeling is or what it means, but I think I might know and it scares and exhilarates me. I’ve never felt it before and I have no basis for it, but whatever this is, I know I can’t let it go—can’t let _you_ go.

  
I slip from the sheets, knowing I have to meet with Kakashi, Sakura and Sai, but not wanting to leave. Amazing how the apartment that didn’t even feel like home a few months ago now feels like a safe haven I never want to leave. And I know that it’s because of you, it doesn’t matter what we do, you just make everything in my life seem brighter and more alive.

  
Standing beneath the shower, I wash the scent of you and sex off of me, knowing that if I show up like that, I’ll be interrogated by Kakashi-sensei and Sakura while Sai asks questions that I really _don’t_ want to answer. Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei have finally begun to back off, albeit slightly, as they seem to realize you’re not going to hurt me. Ha! If only they knew that one day you’ll have to take me, though you keep telling me it’s not necessary yet… Part of me doesn’t want to wait any longer though, because maybe if I join Akatsuki with you, they won’t need to kill me and then I can be with you always, but I trust you when you tell me it’s not the right time. That our midnight trysts are enough, but I don’t know if they’re enough for me…

  
God, I’m falling fast, Itachi, so fast. I hope this lasts and I hope you know because I’m falling hard for you and I know you are too because you keep coming back to me. I can almost feel your arms slipping around my waist as I stand in front of the mirror, staring at the red and purple proof down my neck and chest that I’m wholly and utterly yours.

I return to my empty apartment, already feeling less like home without you in it and strip to my boxers before slipping beneath the covers. The cold touch reminds me of your fingers, but the feeling doesn’t leave the scorching heat your hands do nor do they wrap tightly around me like your arms can. A whimper leaves my lips as I pull your pillow to my chest and inhale the lingering smell of you, fuck I’m falling so hard, Itachi. I’m not even sure I fully understand it, but I hope it lasts because even though it hurts when you’re gone, this feeling fills me with such longing and wanting and…love, right? Its love, isn’t it?

  
And then you’re here again, dropping your cloak to the floor as you slip your shirt off in one fluid movement that has me mesmerized at your cold beauty. You’re smiling softly at me with that smile you only give me when the lights are off as you pull the leather thong from your hair so it’ll fall in unbound waves around your face. Desire swells within me and I can tell from the grin you give me you can see it in my eyes. You know exactly what you’re doing to me and then you’re kneeling on the bed, teasingly moving slow just to drag out my torture.

  
Growling, I pull you to me and immediately wrap myself around you, kissing you deeply as I pour my every ounce of emotion into it. I know you can sense the difference in this kiss and I whine as you pull away from me, your expression serious as you search my face. I smile and caress your cheek, “I’m falling hard for you.”

  
I see the indecision in your claret eyes, uncertain if you should accept it what I’m offering or not, but then I can see you already have, you had just buried it. I now know you feel it too. “Kareshi, you know—”

  
I place a finger to your lips to silence you. “Let’s take a chance, take it while we can.”

  
And then you’re kissing me and I can feel your love for me as your tongue slips between my lips and languidly slides against my own. Your fingers are reverent this time, something has changed between us even if it is unspoken, and I whimper into your mouth as feel myself spiraling down, falling even faster that there’s no holding back these feelings anymore.

  
I gasp as you claim me, claim all of me—mind, body and soul—as I tangle my fingers in your hair and I feel the crashing crescendo of emotions welling within me. So this is love, this feeling of just wanting you with me, in me, totally intertwined with me until I’m not sure where I begin and where you end. I’m crying out for you with such fervor I know I won’t last long, but the way you’re looking at me tells me you won’t either, not that we now know the depths of our emotions for each other. Not now knowing that you’ve fallen just as hard and fast for me as I have for you, even if we never say the words aloud. Or even if you don’t because now that I know what love is, I don’t think I’ll be able to keep silent about it. Because I know if I speak them, there will be no point of return and you’ll be just as much mine as I am yours.

  
I gasp your name with such adoration as I cum that I feel you shudder above me, your own climax rolling over you and then you’re lightly kissing me all over as you do every time we finish. And I finally see it for what it is, your own way of saying you love me, gods I’m such a fucking idiot just like your brother calls me. But how can I be anything other than that when I’ve never experienced being loved? Anyone else would have known long ago what those feather light kisses I love so much meant, but my thick headedness and inexperience made it take much longer.

  
You pull out of me and encircle your arms fiercely around me. “Itachi…” I moan, leaning back into your embrace and wrapping my arms around yours, locking them firmly in place. Now that I know, I’m never letting you go, there’s no holding back anymore.  
  


**Dhampir  
** **Page 3  
** **10/11/2020  
**

* * *

**Kareshi:** Boyfriend **  
Note:** Don't expect them to come out this fast every time! I'm positive they won't, but as this one was such a short piece, it was easy to get it written and out within a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up and saw the sun today  
> You came by without a warning  
> You put a smile on my face  
> I want that for every morning
> 
> What is it I'm feeling?  
> 'Cause I can't let it go  
> If seeing is believing  
> Then I already know
> 
> I'm falling fast  
> I hope this lasts  
> I'm falling hard for you  
> I say "let's take a chance"  
> Take it while we can  
> I know you feel it too  
> I'm falling fast  
> I'm falling fast
> 
> It doesn't matter what we do  
> You make everything seem brighter  
> I never knew I needed you  
> Like a sad song needs a sea of lighters
> 
> What is it I'm feeling?  
> 'Cause I can't let it go  
> If seeing is believing  
> I already know
> 
> I'm falling fast  
> 'Cause I hope this lasts  
> 'Cause I'm falling hard for you  
> I say "let's take a chance"  
> Take it while we can  
> 'Cause I know you feel it too  
> I'm falling fast  
> I'm falling fast
> 
> I hope you know  
> I hope it lasts  
> I'm falling hard, I'm falling fast  
> We can go, no holding back
> 
> I'm falling fast  
> I hope this lasts  
> I'm falling hard for you  
> I say "let's take a chance"  
> Take it while we can  
> I know you feel it too  
> I'm falling fast  
> I'm falling fast


End file.
